Blood Spilled
by Clove1113
Summary: Enobarria's first kill. Warning. Very violent!


A/N!:

Do not read this story if you get bad dreams! It's rated M for a reason, and I don't want any reviews saying that I am sadistic and gruesome. Get that people? This is the most violent Fanfic I've ever written, so be warned! Do not read if you are under 9 years old! Well, if you are under nine, you probably won't listen to me anyway…

Blood Spilled

The training center gave her the chance to kill a human at 15. After that, she competed to get to kill someone every single week. A lot of the time she won. The first time Enobarria killed a person.

She stood in a padded circle of mats. The man stood across from her. Picking up a dagger by the cool silver handle, she strode forward.

Madly, he dashed at her, and she threw out her leg to make him fall to the ground. She raised the knife to make the death blow, but changed her mind. Slowly, oh so slowly, she drew a line of blood down his cheek. She stabbed straight through his cheek and into his mouth. He screamed like a fucking baby, and she wriggled the knife further into his Tung. She grew angry.

"Shut the hell up!" She gritted out.

He didn't respond to her command, just kept screaming. Slicing down with her blade, she severed his Tounge from top to bottom. It fell out of his mouth like a slimy fish. She considered taking it off of him, but decided that it was to gross to touch. The slimy object slid down the man's white shirt, creating a bulge near his stomach.

Delicately teasing his shirt over his head with her knife, she secured her pin. He wouldn't ever get up. She started on his chest next, and cut off the man's nipples. With her dagger, she stabbed the Tung, and dragged it across his chest, soaking it in even more blood.

"Did you like it when you made all the girls you raped do that to you?" She teasingly stabbed her knife in his stomach. Unable to speak, the man just writhed. She twisted a hunk of skin out of his abdomen. She picked up the bloodstained peace of flesh and replaced it with his mutilated Tung. Then she stuffed the stomach flesh in his mouth.

"Here you go. A new Tung." She smiles.

Then, still smiling, she spreads his legs. She cuts his balls off. He pisses all over the mats. Disgusted, she cuts off his dick too, and shoves them in his face. Weakly, he shrugs them off. She takes her knife and, like cutting out the core of a peach, she digs it into his knee cap, twists, and the mess comes out of his knee. She still pins him as she drops the kneecap in his left eye. He tries to scream, but he cant. Slowly, one by one, she pulls his fingernails off, raining them over his bloody, yet still awake, body. She picks up her knife, slits his throat, and for the last show, sticks his dick and his balls into his trachea and his throat.

He's dead.

It wasn't until years upon years had passed that she felt bad about killing him. Not until the last deaths of the rebellion were over. Not until she let herself.

She lets her head fall to the table. She lets the sobs wrack her body. She wishes there were someone left in the world who loved her. She can only imagine them back from the dead. She's sorry. There was only seven victors left at the end. Her lover had been a victor. She'd watched him die. Her little sister had been a victor. She'd died when the fucking monster Gale Hawthorn had destroyed the mountain quarry's. Her mentor had been a victor. They told her that he'd died in the rebellion. Years later still, when Enobarria is no longer a beautiful young woman, a knock comes at her door. She wishes it were her sister, or her lover, but it's her mentor, and that's good enough. He holds her as only someone who knew her when she was a little girl could. He doesn't hold her like a lover. She'd never want him to and he'd never want to. He just holds her like she held her little sister. While she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I can't forgive you. I can love you though. And you don't know how sorry I am for loving you."

"If you're alive, is Brutus? Or Kyleigh?"

"No." And Enobarria learned to love the memory of her sister and her lover, as much as she loved the living ones.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know. If I get enough reviews, I might write Kyleigh's story in full. But, come on people. Review. If you want a less violent story,, read, well anything else I've ever written that isn't rated M. Please vote on my pole. I'm doing an awards for stories not about Katniss or Peeta, so nominate your fav stories through p.m. *This isn't a request to nominate my stories btw. I wouldn't except them if you did. But if you liked them enough to nominate… you=AWESOME!

Thx 4 reading and reviewing. Don't on the hunger games.

Pelagia-Alina-Isalina-H (now I get to pretend that I'm all like official cause I put most of my full name. :))

P.S. I wrote the torcher scene for a dare, and it ended up looking okay… Don't think I'm like a murderer...


End file.
